De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas
by k4r3n95
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si dos personas que se amaron y se odiaron se volvieran a encontrar?-ZoRo y un poco de LuNa,tal vez mas parejas
1. 6 años atras

Fanfic-One piece

Tipo-Alternativo

Parejas-ZoRo, LuNa, etc.(creo)

Capitulo 1: Recuerdo.

Era un día normal en Tokio, bueno no tan normal, ya que en una casa color verde se encontraban Zoro y Robin. Zoro era un chico de 18 años y Robin una chica de 18 años. Ellos tenían una pequeña…. Bueno una discusión.

Robin tenía en la mano un anillo de oro.

Robin-¡Idiota, estúpido, no vuelvas y llévate tu estúpido anillo!- Después de esto Robin le arrojo el anillo.

Zoro-¡Si soy un idiota, por haberme fijado en ti, por ejemplo ahí estaba Tashigi…-. Zoro fue interrumpido por Robin.

Robin-¡ ¿La estas comparando conmigo?-.

Zoro-¡si, lo estoy comparando contigo!-.

Robin callo de rodillas llorando.

Robin-Te odio, te odio, te odio-dijo sollozando-¡Lárgate y no vuelvas nunca, no te quiero volver a ver!-.

Zoro tomo sus maletas algo triste y no se marcho sin antes mirar a Robin quien lloraba de rodillas en el suelo, después de esto se marcho.

Robin-Te en voz baja sollozando.


	2. De regreso a Tokio

Capitulo 2: De regreso a Tokio

6 años después…

Una joven de 23 caminaba por las calles de Tokio su tierra natal, después de haber estado 6 años en España, era agradable para ella volver a su tierra.

Robin-Aquí fue donde te dije adiós Zoro.-Dijo esto en su mente, después de esto llego un chico de cabello negro y la abrazo.

Rob-Gracias por esperarme és de esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Robin-Si descuida, ¿si me puedes llevar a mi casa?-.

Rob-Queras decir su ex casa-. Robin miro seria a Rob. Odiaba cuando hacia esos comentarios.

Robin-Tu sabes que no me gustan esos comentarios-.

Rob rio un poco.

Rob-Tu sabes que es broma amor- le dio un pequeño beso.

Robin-No me compras con besos y lo sabes-.

Robin se fue caminando seria dejándolo atrás.

Rob-Espérame amor-.

Rob corrió a su lado y los dos subieron a un carro negro.

Sé que es algo corto, pero enserio espero que les allá gusta.

Pronto subiré el próximo episodio.


	3. De regreso a Tokio 2

Capitulo 3: De regreso a Tokio 2

Un joven de 23 llego al aéreo puerto de Tokio y cuando salió miro todo el lugar con delicadeza y en eso llego una chica de cabello rosa.

Pellona-Zoro amor, Ya llegue por ti-Corrió y lo abrazo.

Zoro-Pellona suéltame, ¿quieres?-Dijo algo molesto y apenado.

Pellona lo soltó y lo miro con reproche.

Pellona-De seguro cuando ella te abrazaba en público, no te quejabas-.

Zoro-No, ella era diferente a ti, ella no llamaba la atención de la gente cuando me abrazaba en público la miro serio.

Pellona-¿Por qué siempre que hago un comentario a si te enojas y la defiendes? algo enojada.

Zoro-Solo digo la verdad, además tus comentarios esos me molestan y lo sabes-.

Pellona-Si lo sé, eres un dándole un beso.- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?-.

Zoro-Si, pero dime ¿Por qué tanto apuro por irnos?-.

Pellona miro a la gente alrededor.

Pellona-Es que la gente nos ve raro-.

Zoro-Te lo miro el cielo-Tu no eras a sí, yo sé lo que dirías en estos momentos: Roronoa tus gustos van de mal en peor, no tienes remedio.-Esto lo pensó y sonrió al pensar en la sonrisa de Robin.

Pellona lo miro extrañada.

Pellona-y Ahora ¿Por qué sonríes?

Zoro-Por nada, solo….cosas

Continuara….

_No sé, porque en los otros capítulos no salían algunas palabras completas, lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada para que deje de pasar esto, lo siento _


	4. Estúpido accidente

Capitulo 4: Estúpido accidente

Robin iba en el carro con Rob ella se encontraba manejando.

Robin-Bueno te pasare a dejar a tu casa, ¿está bien?

Rob-si.

En ese momento Robin freno de golpe y bajo enojada del carro.

Robin-oyes ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?, tenias que frenar.-Robin grito parada al lado de su carro.

Del carro bajo un joven de cabello verde con gafas pero ninguno de los dos se vio.

Zoro-Tenía que ser mujer-.

Robin lo volteo a ver quitándose las gafas y con los ojos algo cerrados por el sol.

Robin-¿Qué dijiste?-.

Zoro-he dicho: tenía que ser és de decir esto Zoro se quito las gafas y la volteo a ver con los ojos algo cerrados por el sol.

Ambos a un no se podían ver bien, por la culpa del sol.

Robin-Lo que me faltaba un estúpido machi…-Robin no termino la frase ya que se le había pasado el efecto del sol y pudo ver el rostro del chico y quedo completamente en shock.

Zoro-¿Qué sucede no ibas a decir al…..-Zoro se quedo callado y en shock al ver por fin el rostro de la chica.-¿Tu?-esto lo dijo en voz baja.

Continuara….

Buen espero les allá gustado (Aun que es algo corto -.-u).


End file.
